Make a Memory Chapter Zero
by Mii-chii
Summary: Everything seemed so perfect for Temari: She finally moved to Konoha, married the guy, she had had a crush on for years and was awaiting a baby with him. But then suddenly, everything changed when Shikamaru was sent as backup to a war in South... ShikaTem


**Make a Memory**

How could you do that to them?

Has he ever failed you or has she ever insulted you?

Why do you go, and decide about life and death like that?

And why do you just look at me in your emotionless manner,

and ask me whether _I'm_ crazy?

The day has come. The day, she had feared for so long: The day of Shikamaru's departing.

She had done her best to pretend she was okay and she'll be alright. But even I could tell, that that lack of sleep she had the last couple weeks, the dark lines under her usually so shiny

Blue eyes and her pale skin told the exact opposite.

I've known these two guys for years. In fact, Shikamaru was, pardon, is my best friend since school, and I had the doubtful 'honor' to meet Sabaku no Temari at the Chuunin Exams, where she was known as a cold-hearted, rather cruel and dislikeable girl.

But Shikamaru never saw her that way. Of course, she was one of the most troublesome and bitchy people he had ever met besides me, and he was just some smartass guy for her at the time they met .But it seems like fate had another path planned out for those two…

It's been 13 years since their first meeting. In that time, they became friends, then fell in love, got together, split up, got together again, then split up again, and then, 3 years ago in December, Shikamaru finally asked her to marry him. The actually funny thing was, that the whole world knew, that they'd get together eventually, it was so obvious to anybody and everybody in Konohagakure, and also, it was so obvious to anybody and everybody in Sunagakure. But the last ones, that figured that fact out, were Temari and Shikamaru themselves. Hilarious, isn't it?

"It's just a little fight between the Kurasaki-Clan and the Hishoshi-Clan in South, really nothing to worry about." he reassured her over and over again, while hugging her tightly and giving me a concerned glance over her shoulders.

"I'm not a child anymore, Shikamaru, you don't have to say that over and over again, I got it the first fourteen times you said it.", Temari tried hardly to keep a straight face and to smile calmly. She knew, that if she had busted out in tears right now, like she would've liked to, he'd never leave her alone, and would regret that decision his whole life.

"I'll be back in a few months, I believe, maybe even less. I'll be back as soon as it's born."

Oh, did I mention? Temari's pregnant! It could have been all so wonderful for them…

They really deserve happiness, you know? It's…It's just not _fair_!

What if something happened to him…? It wouldn't be fair to her, it wouldn't be fair to the baby, and it certainly wouldn't be fair to his friends and family! Imagine she'd have to raise that child on her own! Just imagine it!

It's still making me furious. I can't believe Tsunade could so that…

Sure, she needed reinforcements, but did she really have to take an in 6th month pregnant woman her husband away?

"Everything will be just fine. I told Ino to watch you a little, and Sakura will be back from her mission in about a week, so she can look after you, too.", he gave me a thankful smirk.

"That's really cute of you, but I don't need babysitters.", Temari laughed a little.

"The last time you 'hadn't needed' babysitters was when you almost cut your arm clean off, miss Troublesome!", Shikamaru gave her a soft kiss on the lips, hugged her once again, so that she started lamenting: "Damn it, Nara Shikamaru, don't be such a drama queen, besides, the earlier you go, the earlier you get back.", though she said that, she still wrapped her arms around him a last time, holding back the tears she had kept inside since she knew about this mission. "Head up, soldier!", she grinned. "You're on a mission now, so don't you dare show weakness." He nodded and moved closer to her ear, whispering softly: "You know that I love you, don't you? I'll be back soon, you don't have to fear. I promise."

I saw that Temari's shoulders started shaking and put my arms around her, after Shikamaru had finished his message to her. "Don't worry, Shika, I'll handle it from now on! It'll be as if you had never parted!", I flashed one of my brightest smiles in order to convince Shikamaru to finally go. "Thanks, Ino. I appreciate it.", he smiled slightly, than turned his back on us, having the intention to leave. Strangely, he stopped his steps after a few meters, trying to say something, but not being able to do so.

I watched him go, as I noticed Temari twitching beside me. I pulled her closer, giving her a warm, friendly hug, while those tears of sorrow and sadness, those tears she had held in for so long, those tears she didn't want to show Shikamaru, rolled down her pretty face and dripped on the cold pavement.


End file.
